Collection of Songs
by ShiroKokoroChu
Summary: Collection of Oneshots that involve any Vocaloid song(must not be rated M ones) Please Read and Review
1. Answer

_**I decided to **_**do a collection of oneshots around songs. It can't be M rated songs because trust me, I can't do any lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything goes to its rightful owner.**

**First song:**

**_Answer_**

The memories are turning slowly in my mind. All the memories we shared together. But the past is long and gone. The world is moving along without you. I walked through the city we used to come to, promises that we promised each other haunt my dreams. But those are long and gone, but they warm because somehow I see.

The little clock that is moving on its own and it's striking independently. The sadness that lingered seem to disappear like a gentle fleeting memory. I know it's strange to look back with such devotion with something that my heart can't mend. The sound of you calling my name gives me the notion. Even if we're apart, we're together til the end.

Even though there is nothing, not even at the end of the line. I still am reminded of how this came to be and we broke all our chains with none of them remained. The love we found, found its way back to me.  
Even though that I can't change your mind even if we turn back time, would ever thing fall so perfectly...

I met someone else long after you. I am doing fine, and he seems to be too. We're close as can be, like matched in a perfect dream. It's been too long that I can't remember like the sun after stormy weather. My heart seemed to be shining through to meet someone new.

The seasons come and go as the clock moves on its own again and each strikes independently now. All the moments we share and how we made them count is something I will never forget.

You still live in my heart until forever. Even though the hardest choice broke my heart. So keep smiling with the smile I loved so much. Our story is over, our thread has been cut. I once you heard say "goodbye it's the end."

As long that this feeling stays forever between us, we will always just be the best of friends...

**A/N: I had lately been listening to Answer by Megurine Luka for a while and poof. This was born. If you are still reading any of my stories, I will update soon. I am reconsidering opening back my pokemon one but who knows. Anyways, please review and if you want me to do a song fic on a particular song, please write it on your review or PM me.  
Thank You,  
-ShiroKokoroChu**


	2. Time Machine

**I was tempted to write a fanfic of this because of a dream I had. It was not a Vocaloid dream but it had this song's plot. I thought I should just write it okay!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Everything is owned by the original owner! AKA, Not Me!  
**

**Time Machine**

A teenage girl was waiting around her neighborhood with a sad smile. She remembers the summer she had with a friend. It was the best summer she had, before he left. They used the old hideout as a base for their meetings. It was rusted up and beaten, but was the best place to be.

The old city model lay on a rusted table with parts scattered. The sun was beating down on them while they fixed the tower on it. Not a house or car was in sight, making the area secluded to only them.

An old wood swing was hanging from branch off a tree in the nearby forest. The would sit around it while eating ice cream to cool themselves. Now today, well, she still sat on the old seat while the breeze brushed her hair.

They would walk down the old beaten road talking about trivial things while laughing away. Their cares and pains flew onto the breeze of Summer into the sky.

But sometimes, good things must come to an end. The boy and girl were waiting on the platform of the train that would take him back to the city. As the train approached, the girl tried to keep tears from coming in. As the train closed the doors, a wall was made that sperated the two.

The train moved while she ran to the edge. Her tears flew past as he helplessly watched her fade into nothing but a memory.

That summer was no doubt the best in their lives. But, it was gone faster than it began. The city model lay still for many years to come, only the tower they started was finished and was standing tall as the gleam of the sun shined to the walls...

**A/n: The End!  
**

**So tell me how you think about this. I might have made a few parts because it has been too long since I last watched it. SO BE GRATEFUL THAT I REMEMBER SOME PARTS AND NOT GO ALL SAYING THIS IS ALL WRONG OR THAT NEVER HAPPENED. Okay? Please Read my other FanFics too! **

**If you want a song on here, place it with your review or PM me!  
**

**Best Wishes and Happy Holidays!  
**

**-ShiroKokoroChu**


End file.
